bleach ball z
by saiyangodryu8
Summary: story will be placed after dragon ball z revival of f and after soul society invasion and pearing will be goku x yoruichi (on hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

Bleach ball z

This is my first chapter and also my English isn't that good so please forgive me if you see any mistake and one more thing goku and yoruichi will be ooc and pairing will be goku x yoruichi. Because these two are my favorite characters and also some may think goku will be over powered then you are right if you don't like then don't read it and story will be placed after dragon ball z revival of f and after soul society invasion

I do not own dragon ball z or bleach so enjoy the reading

Chapter 1

There was fight going on, on the universal level for the sake of entire universe one fighter was fighting to protect the universe it was none other than savior of the world goku who were fighting his worst enemy frieza, whose power was far beyond anyone have ever seen [except for whis and beerus] both frieza and goku were clashing with planet shattering punches for sometime both were at same level but when frieza transform into his ultimate form he was gaining upper hand even when goku transform to his super saiyan god super saiyan he was losing but he notice that frieza was losing his power very rapidly even if he got new transformation he wasn't able to master it.

Goku turns the tables, and eventually gives frieza the chance to leave earth forever, but a beam was shot in the heart by sorbet. After torturing goku, frieza stands over the incapacitated goku and offers vegeta a chance to kill goku for him in exchange for his own life. Vegeta refuses and transforms into super saiyan god super saiyan form as well, much to frieza's shock.

Vegeta tells krillin to heal goku with senzu bean. As he moves to do so frieza attack him. But vegeta intercepts and deflects frieza's blast towards sorbet, killing him. Vegeta attacks weakened frieza, defeating him with ease. Frieza fully drained of his power, reverts back to his final form, finally realizing he can't win.

Frieza decides to destroy the planet, killing vegeta in the process. Shortly afterward earth is destroyed, but whis creates a barrier around a small piece of rock to protect himself and the others. While the z fighters lament the loss of earth, goku regrets not killing frieza when he had the chance. Whis told him he has the power to set back the time but only three minutes earlier.

He does so, they arrive back right before frieza destroy the earth but he doesn't use normal kamehameha wave he uses very unique attack who was thought by whis to use only as last resort the **soul punisher** this attack will destroy the frieza permanently he will not even exist in afterlife but the attack also have his own flows the one who use it will be trapped in the endless void for eternity and he will not exist in all 12 universes when he uses that attack vegeta, beerus and whis was shock he uses a last resort, when he destroy the existence of frieza everyone was happy except 3 people vegeta, beerus and whis.

Then he turn his face to gohan who was happy but also confuse why those three was looking sad then goku spoke "gohan" who turns his attention to his father as goku continue to speak "gohan, please take care of your mother and brother and pan and tell them I really love them" when he spoke these words gohans world was destroyed he then started to cry and his cry was heard by everyone present there then they look at both father and son duo, who was crying then goku spoke

"Gohan don't cry I will be always with you in your hearts" looks at everyone who has confuse look why he was saying that, then piccolo gasp at that comment and looks at whis for his suspicion to conform who was hoping he was wrong but whis nodded his head, then goku spoke "guys I use a very forbidden technique on frieza with that his existence have been destroyed but it also come with price, I will no longer exist in all 12 universe I will not die nor I will live, I will be trapped in dimension rift for eternity" at that comment everyone started to cry.

Then krillin spoke "why goku why you have to do this, there should be have another way." Goku smile at his childhood best friend and spoke "krillin I did this to ensure the safety of the earth many evil beings comes here just to destroy me so if I will not here then everyone will be safe" again looks at his son and embrace him with hug and spoke "I m so proud of you gohan you really makes me happy, keep up your training and protect the earth then he looks at his rival and also best friend vegeta and spoke "thank you vegeta, for what have you done for me and my family please protect the earth" who merely nodded in response holding his tears.

then goku looks at lord beerus and his new sensei whis who was giving a sad smile and spoke "thanks lord beerus and whis sensei because of you I was able to defeat frieza thanks for training me" and bows In front them with respect then goku's body started to fed and a dimension rift occur on top of his head before he got sucked inside the rift whis come to goku place his hand on goku's forehead he passes his knowledge to goku same thing was done by beerus who merely smile at him.

Then whis spoke "goku we are transpiring our all knowledge to you so keep training and work hard, and also there will be possibility that you will be transported to very different world but it will not be in these 12 universes so start your new life and protect that world where you will be transported and you will look bit younger."

With that goku vanish from the all 12 universes leaving all very sad friends and family. When goku got sucked in the rift he was filling that in endless void but it suddenly stopped then goku started to concentrate what happen how he stop then he got answer that his ki is making an surface for him, after some time he started meditating then he notice he is more relaxed but also steady his IQ also increased then he concluded it is because the knowledge of both lord beerus and whis sensei.

Then he started to train for endless days now his base form was strong as super buu when he absorb Gohan, he also noted that his body becomes more ripped that even gods will be ashamed on their body, when one day he was doing training he noticed that there is small dimension rift open then he thinks to himself 'I think it is time for me to go and find a new world' with that he uses his instantaneous moment and vanish from dimensional rift

At the same time outside the dimension rift,

A tall person with lean built with light skin, messy light blonde hair with striped dark green bucket hat and dark coat which sports white diamond pattern on the bottom, with dark green shirt and pants underneath who was currently doing something with machine inside of his personal ground below the shop then someone from backside spoke to him with feminine voice "kisuke what are you doing now we have some more important matters in our hands so please do this another time ok?"

The man now identified as kisuke look at his back the person who was talking with him the female who was talking to him was curvy figure, dark-skinned of average height, with golden- colored eyes and log purple hair, which was tied in ponytail. With orange shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with pair of light weight brown shoes.

Then kisuke spoke "calm down Yoruichi this is also some important work making an dimension machine so we can know that there are another places we can protect so don't worry the machine is almost ready and this is done now we can use the machine" and press the button on machine after few second machine started to respond and making an portal or rift but suddenly machine started to get overload, before kisuke could do something machine got exploded not on high scale but still everything was scatter around the place then they heard a voice "phew, made it in time or else I would have been stuck there who know for how much time."

They immediately got into stance thinking it is an enemy, smoke clear and then reliving a man at kisuke's height wearing orange gi with some symbol on his left side of shirt and also with blue sash, blue wrist band and blue shoes and look like in his mid 20's who was looking at the duo when yoruichi look at the man she slightly blush because of his godly body but control herself and ask him "who are you? How did you get here? And what are you doing here?

The man scratches his back of head and said "sorry, if I had cause you trouble, and my name is son goku, as for how I get here well you can say I got through dimensional rift and for what I m doing here is simple I just got to this new world so I need a fresh start.

At his answer the duo look at him dumb fold but quickly recovered then kisuke spoke "goku, is that your name I suppose" goku nodded "well it is bit hard to believe but we can discuss about it having a nice meal" at hearing about meal goku readily agreed but they don't know that they were going to regret it.

When they sit in the dining room for food they started there meal but kisuke jaw hit the floor when he saw goku eating food he was like a machine who will never stop but Yoruichi giggle at him after 20 min he finished the meal "that was some good meal and thanks for the meal" kisuke just look at him like he have saw the most horrible thing in the world then tessai come to kisuke and spoke in his ear "owner, our months ration supply was ended today" goku heard that "sorry that I eat your entire months worth food"

This got questioning look from kisuke he knew that tessai spoke with him very slowly even Yoruichi didn't hear it and she was sitting beside him he will ask him about that but first how he ended up here.

Then kisuke spoke" hey goku can you tell us how you ended up here in bit detailed?"

Goku nodded and spoke "well I was fighting a very powerful enemy named frieza who want to destroy me and my home at first he was powerful than me but after sometime I was able to overpower him but he still refuses to accept defeat I give him chance to live but he still attack me and my friends so I have to use very forbidden technique that will destroy him permanently but I was sucked inside the rift, I thought I was going to be there eternity but another rift open there and I was able to come here" finished with angry look and clutching his fist thinking about frieza.

Kisuke again ask "how strong that frieza guy was" then goku reply "he destroyed my entire planet with single attack." Yoruichi gasp at that comment and thought how can someone be that strong even soul king is not that strong, she knew soul king can destroy karakura town with ease or entire Tokyo with some tiredness but not a planet [a/n look I don't care no one in entire bleach verse that strong to destroy the planet, they did have skill but about strength no one I mean not a single character can come close to goku half power in his base form if you have problem then don't read the story]

Then kisuke spoke "goku, I know it may sound bit insulting but, **are you out of your mind no one is that strong, how can someone be that strong and you defeat him with which means you are stronger than him, but seriously I don't belie...** " But Yoruichi interrupt him "I believe you." That comment made kisuke's jaw hit the floor "Yoruichi, how can be you are so sure he is telling the truth." "his eyes kisuke I can tell he is telling the truth, I know that people acts but his feelings, emotion are telling the truth" said with small but gentle smile.

Goku look at her and give his famous son grin "thanks for believing in me", she just blushes at him thinking how strong he is. Kisuke look at Yoruichi how strange she was acting in front goku he never saw her like that, let alone blush at someone, with heavy sigh he spoke "ok I also believe in you."

Then goku spoke "hey guys you never told me about yourself, you gave me food but I don't know your name, also I sense you are not ordinary humans." This got them of guard they were suppressing their spiritual pressure but he noticed it so he is definitely not ordinary guy. "Sorry for our rude behavior but now we will like to introduce our self my name is kisuke urahara owner of the shop, to the right to me is Yoruichi shihoin my childhood friend, the big guy to the right is tessai tsukabishi caretaker of shop, the boy with red hair is jinta hanakari and girl with black hair ururu tsumugiya.

They all bow to goku except kisuke and Yoruichi, jinta was forcedly bow by tessai they all spoke "nice to meet you sir." Goku sweat drop at them then spoke "nice to meet you all my name is son goku but you can call me goku." Flashes his famous son grin, then kisuke interrupt "goku as you said about yourself we would like to tell you about our self, well become ready because you goanna have one hack shock when you hear who we are" goku look excited about that "goku, we are shinigami or you can say death gods" kisuke supposed that he will scream from their revelation but when he look at goku who was just smiling "wow, you guys are death gods, so that's why I sense something different from you.

Kisuke look at him deadpanned he supposed that at least goku will look bit scared but what he saw that he was happy when they reviled that they are death god, kisuke spoke "goku are you not scared of us?" goku shook his head "why I m supposed to be scare of you, you guys give me food so you are not bad guys and also you are not the only gods I met first. This got their attention he have meet another gods.

Then Yoruichi spoke "goku, can you tell us more detailed about you?" with her kitty eyes, then goku spoke "ok I will tell you everything about me but promise that you will not tell anyone I mean anyone only five of you not a even another soul then and then only I will tell you about me" said with very serious face they all look at each other and nodded in agreement that they will not tell anyone about him until he decides to tell anyone about himself.

Then goku started to tell about his life his birth his mission on earth then his marriage at his marriage comment Yoruichi look sad that he already have mate then how he protect the earth his death his revival his fight with vegeta then his fight with frieza then cell then buu meeting with supreme kai who create the universe then lord beerus the god of destruction how he become god then his training with god of destruction and his sensei then revival of frieza then his fight with frieza his new transformation how he defeat him and how he got here and how he is alone.

When they heard his story jinta just pass out coz it was too much to handle him kisuke and tessai jaw was digging earth but Yoruichi have very happy look coz now she was thinking that she might have chance with goku and he is truly a god well right now there is no one strong as he is he is even far more stronger than soul king. And ururu was smiling as usual.

Then Yoruichi spoke "goku I m here for you, we are here for you so don't worry you are not alone in this world anymore and about the secret we will not tell anyone promise" looking at kisuke and tessai who nodded in response knowing that it is very bad to mess with Yoruichi and wrap his hands around goku's left arm who was giving her his son grin.

Then goku spoke "thanks for listening to me I really appreciate that, even I just met you now you still give me this warm feeling that I have something precious to me to protect." At that comment Yoruichi was blushing heavily her entire face was red as tomato goku notice this and spoke "are you feeling well your face look red." She shook her head but before goku could ask something he was interrupted by kisuke

After sometime kisuke and tessai recovered and jinta was still unconscious kisuke spoke hesitantly "g-goku I think this is bit too much to handle so I think we need some time In mean time you can rest here feel free to stay and don't worry about food you can eat as much as you want." Then goku spoke "guys if you are death gods then why are you here have you come for some mission" at that comment their faces look sad he look at Yoruichi and ask her "what happen Yoruichi why are you looking sad" then kisuke spoke "I will tell you about it. Goku, this is also our secret so you should not tell anyone about this" goku nodded in response.

Then kisuke continue to spoke "goku, as you see we used to be death gods but we was exiled by soul society, you can say it is heaven then he started to tell about his experiment then about aizen then how he used their friends for experiment then make them traitors then how they run from soul society then about rukia's execution how he betrayed soul society and about why he want then power to rule over the world.

At the end of story goku was pissed off by this aizen person, there one type of people he doesn't like and that is the one who want power to rule over others. Then goku spoke I will help you guys with that aizen guy so no need to worry" then kisuke spoke "why you want to help us when it is not your problem" "kisuke, I know this is not my problem but when it comes to life of innocent people that's become my problem" said with determine tone.

Then kisuke again ask "why are you worrying about these people you are strong then why care about other?" goku replied "kisuke, I may be strong but that doesn't mean my life is more important than others everyone have same rights to live it doesn't matter that person is strong or not." Said with full of wisdom voice, at this Yoruichi was thinking 'even if he is strong he thinks of others before himself like a true worrier' she then smile and was also happy she met this kind of man in her life.

On the other hand kisuke 'this guy is really something, he really have the power to attract the people towards him and want to follow him' then kisuke spoke "goku, as you said you are fighter I would like to test your ability, so would you like to spare with me?" at that comment goku literally jump out of happiness then kisuke get up and said to follow him, goku follow kisuke with Yoruichi by his side and tessai, ururu and jinta who awoke when the conversation was going on they also follow them to the underground place.

Goku spoke "man this place is really huge and very nice where I can practice without interruptions" "goku, thanks for showing respect to my work, then I suppose we should start the spar" spoke by kisuke, goku nodded and got into his turtle hermit stance which cause kisuke to rose eyebrow and looks at Yoruichi who was looking for any weakness in the stance but found nothing It is perfect stance combination of different martial arts. She looks at kisuke but shook her head then kisuke look back at goku and got into his stance drawing his sword out and pointing it at goku.

For some time both staring at each other but kisuke moved and went on attacking wanted to surprise him with speed he used shunpo and he was at back side of goku ant went for vertical slash but got an hard elbow to the gut [simple elbow for goku] and fly backwards catching some breath he smiles at him and spoke "you are really strong you were able to anticipate my move and create an counter attack in seconds" goku smile at comment "but I think I will have to take thing top notch" with that he spoke **"nake, benihime"** when he spoke those words he was consume by crimson spiritual pressure when spiritual pressure died down kisuke was wilding different sword with flat tip and one side edge and hilt was bent forward and crimson tassel dangling from its base.

Goku thought 'hmm his power increase but only little bit' then again kisuke come at goku using shunpo but to his side again attack him with vertical slash but from downside but goku dough attack and come to the side of and flick the finger at his forehead kisuke was skid few meters but stop himself and swing his sword with cry **"kamisori, benihime"** a sharp arc was shot towards goku who was standing there waiting for attack to come at him when attack come to him he raised his left hand and catches the arc and destroy it by just swinging his hand, with last attack dust cloud appear and goku shot towards kisuke who didn't notice goku.

Goku then swing his hand to kisuke's nake knocking him out. When dust cloud cleared everyone saw kisuke was knocked out and goku was standing beside him. When they saw that they knew now goku was telling the truth to them how strong he is and they also notices goku didn't get a single scratch on him heck kisuke wasn't able to land a single blow on him.

Then tessai come to the kisuke took him to the shoulder then go back to the to the shop jinta and ururu also follow him now there was only two people inside the ground Yoruichi and goku looking at each other, then goku spoke "sorry I think I overdid it" scratching back of his head. Then Yoruichi spoke "there is no need to apologize about what happen goku, this was simple spare and also he have gone through worst so don't worry about him. Can I know how you become strong?" "With lot of training" giving son grin. She smiles at him and come to goku giving small kiss on chick then she vanishes with shunpo leaving confused goku in the process. After sometime goku come upstairs waiting for kisuke to woke up

Time skip 30 min,

After 30 min kisuke woke up with small groan then he look where he is he saw he was in his room and thinking what happen then a memory flashes of his and goku's fight 'right, I was knocked out by him' then he look at his left side he saw everyone was there ten he looks at goku, but goku spoke first "sorry kisuke I just overdid it" then kisuke spoke "no it is not your fault goku it is my fault I underestimated you and paid the price." Then he looks at Yoruichi and spoke I would like to talk with Yoruichi alone, tessai nodded he grabs jinta and walk outside followed by ururu and finally goku.

After they left they both look at each other then kisuke spoke "what do you think about goku?" Yoruichi replied "he is strong, have very high fighting experience, he will be very bene…" she was interrupted by kisuke "no, I m not asking about that I m asking what do you feel about goku?" this question made flinch her "w-what a-are you talking about? It's nothing like that." Said the Yoruichi but kisuke again spoke "Yoruichi I know you since childhood I know everything about you, I saw that you are acting very weird around him. Did you like him? If something bothering you can share it with me Yoruichi after all that's why friends are for."

Then Yoruichi look at his childhood best friend and spoke "well I don't know what to say I just met him like four hours ago, but I m feeling bit weird I feel like he is the man I was waiting for and also I feel very secure around him like everything will be fine not single evil even come close to me but I just met him so I don't know what should I do, I am just really confused."

Kisuke look at her and then spoke "Yoruichi I know that it is very hard for you right now but I will tell this as a person that man indeed very powerful but also he have very pure heart his power doesn't get to his head and that's what more important he consider everyone at same level, and also I don't think that you will get better man than him." Said with smile "I will remember that kisuke" reply with small smile and think about goku how kind person he is.

Then they heard a familiar voice "hey, who are you and what are you doing here? When they got there they see all familiar faces but they also got worried that they didn't want to reveal his secret.

Then goku spoke "my name is goku and I am new here" "I never saw you here last time, tell the truth or" before orange hair boy could do anything he was interrupted by dark hair girl who hit him in the head and apologize for his friends behavior. Goku just sweat drop and let it go but yoruichi was very angry at orange hair kid she dashed towards orange hair kid and jabbed him in face then stomach after some beating and restrained by both kisuke and goku she calmed down but still was angry at orange hair kid.

Then she spoke with him "I expected more from you ichigo you disappoint me with of your rude behavior" now identified kid as ichigo who was little hurt spoke "how the hake I m supposed to know that he is new in the shop" "well you should listen people first not pick on them"

Then goku spoke "yoruichi, it's fine I don't mind he is just a kid, something bad must have happen to him for he is acting like that" but yoruichi protested "but goku I mind that, I can't tolerate anyone acting rude to you" that comment made all strangers rise eyebrow but they shook their head then ichigo spoke "sorry" goku turn his head to ichigo then ask "what did you say?" not sure heard him right.

Ichigo sigh and spoke again "I said I am sorry, I thought you are here to do something" goku interrupted him "as I said it's ok but you should not become hasty someone might get hurt" ichigo nodded then spoke "thanks for forgiving me by the my name is ichigo kurosaki nice to meet you" "well my name is son goku you can call me goku" giving son grin "this are my friends the dark hair girl is rukia kuchiki, the next one is orihime inoue the big guy is yasutora sado we call him chad and the last one is" he was interrupted by dark hair guy "my name is uryu ishida nice to meet you goku"

Goku greeted with them properly then ichigo ask a question "goku, are you martial artist?" goku nodded in response when ichigo was asking some question to goku uryu was analyzing goku and he was bit disturbed he was thinking that the man in front of him was like warrior but he wasn't giving an significant amount of spiritual energy he was like a just normal person so he erase the thought.

Ichigo ask a question "goku can I know what kind of martial arts you use?" "Ah… I use kame sennin ryu." Goku reply with happy smile, everyone was confused that what kinda style it is, then Ichigo ask "hey goku what kinda style it is we never heard about it." Goku bite his tong but before goku could say something he was interrupted by kisuke "excuse me guys could you please tell us why all of you here I would like to know that first" first they confuse but it hit the head before Ichigo could say something rukia interrupted him "kisuke it is very important discussion so we would like to talk in private" before glancing at goku.

Kisuke nodded and turn to goku "goku would you please give us few minutes, I think Yoruichi could show you town coz you are new in town so we don't want to you to get lost here" looks at Yoruichi and smile, goku also spoke "sure I would like to see the town with Yoruichi" Yoruichi was crimson red but nodded, this got others suspicious worse, then Yoruichi and goku left the room.

And cut

I will take my leave here hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys,

First thanks for the reviews I really appreciate that

The story will follow manga so there will not be any arcs which are only in anime sorry about that I also like some arc in bleach but to write that I would like to watch them and I don't have them anymore so please understand

Goku: I will think about including rangiku which will change story but I will really try if anyone wants goku x rangiku

Avid Reader: thanks for the review and I think ssjss will be bit much foe bleach characters and also I know that not a single soul in bleach universe can compare with goku

I also would like to know that should I make oc to fight goku or cannon character also should goku teach Yoruichi some of his moves like kai-o-ken or his kame sennin ryu style and should goku make an appearance known to aizen or make his surprise appearance in the story.

This chapter is totally non canon

This is my first story and I tried to write some romance for first time so please review me about it.

I do not own dragon ball z and bleach

I wish I have some part of both anime

Well here the new chapter and enjoy it.

 **Chapter 2**

Goku and Yoruichi were walking in the town crossing their hands with each other Yoruichi was wearing a beautiful black dress with long sleeves and net design on it and exposing her back with loose hair reaching mid back; all in all she was looking damn beautiful.

On the other hand goku was wearing his gi which got more attention from everyone many women was glaring at Yoruichi because she got such a man that every women want and many men were glaring at goku coz he got such hot chick but goku ignore them but Yoruichi heard whisper "oh god, he got such hot body I wish I could have him right now" Yoruichi barked "hey why are you looking at us? Haven't you seen a man and women before?"

Everyone look on different side goku just her calm down "Yoruichi, calm down please" Yoruichi calm down but still was angry she didn't want to share goku with anyone at least for now.

Yoruichi look at goku and spoke "I think we should go to shopping and get you some new clothes for you. Goku looks at himself and ask "what's wrong with these clothes? They are easy to move" Yoruichi giggle at his antics and spoke it is indeed good clothes goku but if you Rome here like will cause unwanted attraction and I didn't want that ok?"

Goku just nodded and spoke "ok, if you think then its ok. I will change it but where can we find new clothes" she just smirk and spoke "come with me and I will show you some fashion trend. Goku and Yoruichi enter the mall and were searching for clothes shop.

They find one shop and enter in it there were various clothes brands Yoruichi pick up many clothes and handed it to goku and said to try it goku nodded and go to the changing room after five min he come wearing cream color pant dark blue shirt and gray blazer. Yoruichi was blushing about how he was looking.

Then he change again his clothes now he was wearing white pants gray t-shirt and brown leather jacket he then try many clothes and they select some of them and Yoruichi paid for him [goku don't have money with him coz he come to this world today] he then wear first clothes he tried And also carrying shopping bags.

When they were done it was almost evening so Yoruichi spoke "goku should we go to the movie? It is released today." Goku nodded but goku was thinking 'why does my heart run fast when I am with Yoruichi it's like she is someone special to me and wanted to protect her with all costs it's like chi-chi when we got married.'

Goku and Yoruichi got in front of theater they look at each other enter the theater the movie was some romance and action movie they were not enjoying the movie so they come out. Then Yoruichi spoke "goku I think we should go home now" hung her face they were not enjoying the moment at all.

But goku spoke "Yoruichi I know what you want, I also feel to spend some time with you but I haven't gone with anyone like this, so sorry I ruin your mood" said with sad smile.

Yoruichi then spoke "goku, it's not your fault I am overdoing it." "Yoruichi" she look at goku with soften eyes "you know, we can still spend time it's only evening we have much time to spend" spoke goku.

Yoruichi look at him with surprise and spoke "goku, you don't need to do this if you don't want" then goku spoke "Yoruichi, what I tell you that I like to spend time with you, but it's just my first time to spend time with someone else beside my wife, I know it's not good to talk about my past now but when I am with you I got the same feeling when I am with chi-chi so that's why I was bit uncomfortable. But I know that you are different you have very unique personality that attract me towards you. So would you like to come with me?" ask her with stretching his hand in front of her and giving son grin.

Yoruichi was speechless she didn't know what to do but she come to her senses and give him her soft and very rare genuine smile and give him hand. Goku grab her hand and lock it with his hand and started walking.

Both were walking but suddenly Yoruichi heard a loud roar she got sharp on her senses and look towards goku who was scratching his back of his head and spoke "sorry that was my stomach" Yoruichi giggle at his antics but spoke "ok, I think we need some food so how about we go to the dinner.

Goku nodded and they walk towards nearby restaurant and walked inside it they were greeted by polite bow then Yoruichi ask table for two they walked towards table goku quickly help Yoruichi to sit and he sat in front of her they ordered very large amount of food waiter was confused if they can eat this much amount of food but dismissed his thought and write down the order but when goku started eating his doubt about food was gone in half an hour goku have eat the half of food of restaurant.

They paid the bill and leave very shocked people about how can a single person eat this much amount of food but the owner was happy about the profit so he was waving his hands and saying good bye and also come back soon.

It have been half an hour they left the restaurant and now was seating in park talking about the culture then goku ask "hey Yoruichi, you never told me about your past you did told me about your shinigami carrier but not about yourself" this caught her of guard but give him an answer "it's not that interesting" still trying to pass the subject.

Goku saw this but if she didn't want to tell him so it's ok, Yoruichi saw goku become bit sad then she was mentally hitting herself for being an idiot and spoke "goku" goku look at directly in her eyes she then blush but control herself then she spoke "well it is fair to tell you about my past the way you share with me" said with small smile

Then Yoruichi tell her about her past that she is hair of noble family her past life about soi-fang, byakuya about urahara, tessai the relation between her and all thirteen squad. Yoruichi and kisuke have told goku about soul society and he was not that pleased about them but said nothing.

Goku have amused look that she is from royal family but still do nothing like it, she like Rome free without any restrictions. When they were done they got up and started lo leave home it was night time.

Goku suddenly got an idea "Yoruichi, would you like go home with different root?" he asked with curiosity, Yoruichi gave confuse look towards goku but nodded goku then grab her hand and then lift her in bridal style before Yoruichi could ask anything he lift himself in air and slowly making his way towards sky Yoruichi then grab his neck and lean her head towards goku.

Goku then fly above the clouds Yoruichi was enjoying every sensation she never sense such moments then goku stop Yoruichi open her eyes and give questioning look towards goku who simply look towards city then she drafted her eyes towards city she was speechless she never saw the beauty of the city she then lean towards goku who was still holding her in bridal style and spoke "thank you" goku simply give her his son grin and spoke "it's ok" then they flew towards urahara shop.

Goku landed in front of shop and landed Yoruichi on her feet then they were greeted by kisuke who wanted to talk to Yoruichi. Yoruichi nodded and lean towards goku and kissed him on lips which got goku by surprise but respond it with same passion.

 **Soul society,**

 **Second division barracks, captain office,**

Captain of second division soi-fang was suddenly got urge to kill someone for unknown reason her vice-captain omaeda saw a killer look in his captain eyes and started to run for his life but soi-fang interrupt him and beat him very hard but still her anger wasn't going to calm down then she think 'I am going to kill that person for whatever reason he have done to anger her'

 **Human world,**

 **Urahara shop,**

They broke the kiss and Yoruichi spoke "thank you goku, today was my really best day I ever had" "it's my pleasure Yoruichi and it was my also very special day I ever had"

Goku suddenly felt shiver in his spine that something is bad going to happen but dismissed the thought Goku and Yoruichi then parted and goku went to sleep with good night dream.

And cut

I know this is short chapter but I feel this is very good way to make suspense

Please guys write a review so I can improve my writing

Thanks for reading.

Have a good day


	3. Chapter 3

First thanks for the review,

Sorry for late update I was in hospital because of my bike accident but I am home now so I will post the story chapter every week

Now enjoy the story

 **Chapter 3**

When goku went to sleep kisuke got serious Yoruichi knew about her friend rarely gates serious so she ask him "what it is kisuke?" then kisuke sign her to follow him she follow him and they reach at the basement and again Yoruichi ask him "kisuke, what it is? Is it about goku?" then kisuke spoke "yes"

Yoruichi sigh but let kisuke continue "well the thing is that soul society got some spiritual power and its rivals some vice captains so now they are worried that they have another enemy to handle" before Yoruichi could spoke kisuke interrupted her "I know that goku is far stronger than entire soul society but when he come to earth he accidently almost give that significant amount if spiritual power and that is their main cause of problem"

 **Flashback,**

When goku and Yoruichi leave outside, everyone got serious then rukia spoke "kisuke it is about the spiritual power from few hours ago, it is almost vice captain level and it did not match any of our data" kisuke nodded already knowing who was that but remain silent about that but ask question "and why it is disturbing soul society?" already knowing the answer.

"It is because soul society think it might be another threat if we didn't handle him properly, also head captain have ordered to find him, although we don't know the reason why head captain is interested in that person. So we are here for request you from soul society" "oh my request from soul society quite a rare occasion" interrupted kisuke

Rukia right eyebrow twitch but she continue her request "if you meet that person who have same amount if spiritual power please inform soul society. Also they will send someone to investigate about this situation so you can give that person some valuable information."

Kisuke nodded his head but Ichigo out bust "hey, I could take that guy anytime but you won't let me." then rukia shouted "idiot, we don't want to destroy the town and soul society want to negotiate with that person if soul society see him as a threat they will dispose him." Ichigo merely just nod not wanting to get stomp on his face.

Kisuke was looking at them deadpanned and thought 'this kid is going to get his ass kicked one day.' Uryu was looking at kisuke with suspicious eyes he knew that kisuke know something and it is connected with this goku guy so he has to keep an eye on him.

Chad was silent and orihime was drinking tea but she also doesn't want anyone fights and hurt themselves specially Ichigo, but after long chat they leave the store.

 **Flashback end**

Then Yoruichi spoke "then what do you think kisuke? Should we talk with goku about this, so we can tell the soul society that he is on our side" "I also thought about that and I also think we should talk with goku about this so we will talk with him tomorrow morning." Reply kisuke.

Yoruichi nodded her head and give a sigh and started to leave but stopped by kisuke "Yoruichi" she turn her head and look towards kisuke who have mischievous smile "I want to ask that how was your little date" Yoruichi face become fully red as tomato and lost in her dream about how their date was and in the end goku lift her in bridal style in the sky and they flew above the city it was never ending time.

Then kisuke poke her head and spoke "hello, is anyone there?" Yoruichi come out of her daze and nod her head and spoke "yeah, it was great, and goku is very pleasant man I have very good time with him." But then she realize what she have spoke and look towards kisuke who held his fan in front his face and spoke "so you admit it that was your pleasant time eh…?" Yoruichi held her hand in front her and spoke "no no no we have done nothing so don't get any wrong idea." and started to walk up stairs hiding her blush.

But kisuke spoke again "really? But then what is this? And how will soi-fon feel about it?" Yoruichi stopped and look back at kisuke who was holding a photo of Yoruichi and goku kissing each other. She dashed towards kisuke to attack him and take a photo from kisuke. Kisuke mentally scream why he have to do that after some beating Yoruichi look at kisuke and spoke "kisuke, if you dare to do anything you will regret for messing with me so hand me all photo or you know what will happen." spoke with sarcastic voice.

Kisuke gulped and nodded and hand her all photo because he don't want to feel the worth of women again. Yoruichi look towards him with suspicious look but leave, kisuke sigh and spoke "thank god she leave now or I would have been really mess."

But then kisuke think how to tell goku about this situation "well we will talk with him tomorrow so there is no need to think about goku, but I got some blackmail material" and take out another photo of goku and Yoruichi kiss then suddenly he felt strong kick in his head and he crashed near rock and his body started twitching.

Yoruichi come there and attack him senseless at the morning urahara was in bandages Yoruichi was sleeping in her room and having dream about goku [I will tell about her dream another time].

Goku woke up early from his sleep as usual and started stretching his muscle and some laps around the city with his weighted cloths when he come to urahara shop after his one long training schedule he fresh himself up and sit with everyone for the breakfast it was still very difficult for everyone to watch goku eat but they manage themselves then a cat come and started to poke goku who look at her and sit her in his lap stroking cat fur.

Then goku spoke "good morning Yoruichi" everyone was surprised that how goku was able to know that cat is Yoruichi but then kisuke ask "hey goku, how you able to tell that the cat is Yoruichi she never tell you about this and she never transform in front of you." Then goku spoke "oh, about that it is because of I sense her ki" "care to explain?" ask kisuke

Then goku answer "oh ki is life force every living being posses it within body and everyone have different ki signature with different level" "I think ki is similar to spiritual power, am I right goku?" ask kisuke. Goku nodded and continue "yes, it is same but I call it ki and I used it to increase my physical power, also I can use energy attacks with that."

Kisuke was impressed but then ask "goku as you said you can sense people energy how long can you sense?" "I can sense people of this entire planet, but I can't sense those properly if they are in very powerful barrier or they are suppressing their power below normal human level it will become hard for me to sense and I can also sense in the afterworld" spoke like it is most obvious thing in the world.

Kisuke was shocked and impressed that someone with that much sensing ability skill exists, tessai was also impressed someone with this much skill and power act like child and have no desire to become evil. Yoruichi now know that this man will really bring peace in this world and her perfect mate.

Then Yoruichi ask "goku how many skill you have?" then goku scratches his back of his head and spoke "uh… well I have many skill like I can fly, use energy attacks, enhance my strength and I can teleport from one spot to another spot faster than light it's called instant transmission" kisuke then spoke "can you show us?" goku nodded and ask "where do you like to go" kisuke spoke "above Tokyo tower"[Yoruichi give the very big tour to goku so he also know about Tokyo tower] kisuke knew that Tokyo tower is far away from here even with his flash step full power it will take then at least 15 min.

Goku nodded and grab kisuke and Yoruichi and vanish in an instant and appear above Tokyo tower kisuke was speechless and thought 'this guy is full of surprises' and spoke "goku I think I have seen enough so can you take us back to shop" goku nodded and again vanish and appear inside shop.

When goku kisuke and Yoruichi vanish, jinta jaw hit the floor, tessai was shocked and ururu was smiling like always when they appear again in front of them jinta pass out, tessai was shocked again and ururu was same as usual.

Kisuke sat in his sit, and goku sat in his sit holding Yoruichi in her cat form then kisuke spoke "man you are really different is there anything you can't do?" goku thinks for some time and spoke "don't know" with his son grin everyone sweat drop.

Then Yoruichi spoke "goku, we want to talk with you about something" with serious tone and look towards tessai who nodded and grab jinta and leave followed by ururu. When door close all three of them got serious.

Goku spoke "what is that much important you want to talk with me?" then kisuke reply "goku as you know that we tell you about soul society" goku nodded then kisuke continue "as you know you come to this world because my machine accident but when you come you this world you unknowingly release small amount of spiritual power and soul society have detect your spiritual power and wanted to meet you." before goku could ask any question kisuke spoke "and goku we haven't revel your identity so that's why we wanted to ask you, would you like to revel yourself now or you want some time?"

Goku was surprised that this soul society wanted to meet him but the given the fact what happen in this resent time this is natural to them act like that. He thinks about sometime and spoke "ok, I think I should talk with the head of soul society and tell him that I am on your side. Is that ok?" ask goku.

Kisuke was bit surprised but said nothing he knew that if goku is ok then it won't be any problem, Yoruichi just smile at him and spoke "it is ok goku, the sooner you talk with head captain the better for all of us." And rub her face with goku's chick.

 **Same time**

 **At soul society,**

 **2** **nd** **division squad barracks,**

Soi-fon was seating in her office and she suddenly feel the same sensation she feel last night but bit different and thought 'whoever this person is he or she is going to regret for living' her thought were interrupted by door knock

Soi-fon come out of her daze and spoke "come in" then her vice captain come inside and spoke "captain this is urgent captain meeting and you are requested to come there." Soi-fon nodded and signal him to leave.

 **Urahara shop,**

Goku suddenly felt chill down to his spine and thought 'why do I feel I am going to regret this decision' but shook of his thought.

 **Soul society,**

 **Captain meeting hall,**

 **1** **st** **division squad barracks,**

Every captain was present there [except captain of squad 3, 5 and 9]

Then head captain spoke "attention all of you this meeting is arrange because of last night we told you to choose volunteer for the mission in human world so I would like to know is there anybody interested

Everyone started to excuse then finally captain of squad 10 toshiro hitsugaya spoke "head captain, I would like to volunteer my vice captain rangiku matsumono" then head captain spoke "very well then I would like you to proceed and give investigation mission to your vice captain."

Then he looks toward all captains and ask "is there any problem?" no one spoke so he stomp his staff and spoke "now meeting is adjourned." Everyone started to leave when all of them outside of meeting hall then kurostsuchi spoke to hitsugaya "captain hitsugaya I also want this person in one piece so I can make my experiments." Hitsugaya nodded and leave towards his division barracks.

 **10** **th** **division squad barracks,**

"Hello captain, good morning captain" everyone was greeting hitsugaya with bow he respond all of them with just nod, then he reach in front his cabin door he open the door and walk inside and he heard soaring voice and he know who it was more specifically who she is.

Hitsugaya got near couch and almost yelled at her "rangiku, why are you sleeping here?" she got up from sudden outburst and started to rub her eyes but spoke "oh it's you *yawn* captain, I thought it is somebody else. And last night I got bit drunk doing work so I slept here."

Hitsugaya was really angry but calm himself down he then walk towards his chair and sit there with brief breathing he spoke "rangiku, at morning there was captain meeting held for unidentified spiritual pressure was detected in human world and they wanted to investigate about it so I have recommended you for that mission."

Rangiku come out of her daze and spoke "thank you captain you are letting me a small vacation" hitsugaya got tick mark and yelled at her "no, this is mission and I want every detail of this mission as soon as possible is that clear." "Aw, captain you are no fun you should enjoy yourself sometime." wines rangiku.

Hitsugaya just stare at her about few seconds and spoke "go prepare for the mission and you got max 1 week of time is that clear" rangiku wines but follow the order and leave the office she come to her home prepare herself within hour and was ready to depart she come in front of dangai there was many vice captain to say her good bye and wish good luck for the mission.

After small farewell she enters the dangai and leave for the human world.

Thanks for reading,

Please right review,

Have a nice day.


End file.
